Two Schools Collide
by MintCookieMonsterr
Summary: When OHSHC meets the Special A group loads of stuff could happen? Misunderstandings and with Jealous Yahiro, Kei, Tadashi, and Jun THINGS GET HECTIC
1. Meet the Host Club, Special A!

**This. is like my ...7th fanfiction~ I really wanted to make one like this even though I am supposed to be updating my other stories XD**

**But I really wanted to do a Special A and Ouran Highschool host club crossover~ You would think there would be more of them? Just to say if I dont atleast get 1 review I might not continue the story :( It would be nice though if people would review~ ON WITH THE STORY btw tell me if I get the characters. OOC K?**

Megumi's POV

I was silently watching Ryuu and Jun talk about something that had happened when Sakura came over a few days ago. I wasn't home to see though because I was out with Yahiro.

Even though he _rejected _me I still continue to go places with him. I don't get why though. I wonder if he still has feelings for Akira. I heard someeone running in and saw it was Tadashi.

He was running until he halted right in front of the table. Actually, leaving skid marks behind him.

"GUYS GUESS WHAT!" He yelled excitdly. "NO YELLING!" Akira wailed while punching him in the gut. He fell down holding his stomache but then immediately shot back up.

"What were you going to say?" Hikari said while jumping up and down in her seat. "We are getting students from a elite private school~" He said while smiling.

"Which one?" Kei said intrested.

"Ouran Academy...There will be 6 guys and 1 girl" Tadashi said while rubbing his chin.

"I wonder if the girl will be cute~" Akira said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Wait...They are a bit weird you could say...and we have to make a good impression because My mom said the principal's son is coming and we have to be on good terms with them..." Tadashi said seriously.

"How weird?" Ryuu said thoughtfully. "...They made a club to 'host' woman..." Tadashi said while smiling slightly.

I took my board and wrote down '_When will they arrive?_'. Tadashi was thinking for a while and it was silent. "They will arrive in a hour..." He said.

Everybody was excited except for Kei. Akira kept blabbing about if the girl was cute or not. Ryuu was talking and asking if they would like animals much to me and Jun's horror. Hikari was hoping they would be nice. Kei was hoping they wouldn't be annoying. Tadashi was wondering if anyone of them knew how to cook. I sighed. This will probably a long day.

I didn't know how long we were talking but then we heard some knocking on the doors. Tadashi ran to them and opened them. When he did so, a bunch of red roses flew in...When did we order roses? Kei raised a eyebrow then went back to working on his laptop. Then 6 hansome guys and a girl came in. I'm surprised though. At first glance, she looks like a boy.

"Hello there" Ryuu said smiling at them. "Welcome to the Special A!" Hikari said while standing up and smiling.

"We are also glad to be here" The blonde haired teen with Blue/violet eyes said to Hikari. He then went up to her and grabbed her hand. He was about to kiss it but the tempeture in the room dropped drastically and we all stared at Kei. Whose was typing furiously on his laptop had a dark aura surrounding him.

I got up and scurried behind Ryuu's chair. Hikari blinked a few times, confused. "Takishima are you okay?" She said.

"I'm fine" He said smiling with the sparkles and everything. That scared me even more.

We heard a cough and turned towards the people who entered. There was two redheaded twins with golden brown eyes. Then there was a guy with glasses, black hair, and black and grey eyes.

There was also a really tall guy that had black hair and onyx eyes. Then a bubbly little kid with Blonde hair and brown eyes. Lastly, there was the girl with short brown hair and brown eyes.

"What are your names?" Hikari said,

The glasses guy smirked and said "Kyoya Ootori" Kei glared at him. Then the Blonde hair guy from earlier said " Tamaki Suoh at your services" then he bowed. Akira was squealing.

Then the little blonde spoke "I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka but you can call me Honey! Then this is Takashi Morinozuka and you can call him Mori!" He said eargarly.

Akira was shining with happiness that she actually ran up to Honey and hugged him. She was in a daze with so many cute things coming here. Then the red-headed twins spoke in unison "We are Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin" . They seemed...close. Then finally the girl spoke

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka" Haruhi said plainly. Tamaki looked at her and threw his hands around her and said "Your so cute Haruhi!"

Akira got up from glomping Honey and smacked Tamaki across the head. "YOU PERVERT DON'T TOUCH HER!" She screamed with flames and volcanoes errupting behind her. Tamaki went and sulked in the corner.

"Now what are your names?" Kyoya said while pushing up his glasses.

"I'm Kei Takishima, Rank first" He said glaring at Kyoya still. "I'm Hikari Hanazono, rank second!" Hikari said while striking a victory pose.

"I'm Jun Yamamoto, rank third" Jun said smiling warmly at them. I quickly took out my erase board and wrote down '_I'm Megumi Yamamoto, rank fourth_' They gave me weird looks when I showed them my bored. I looked at all them but I didn't see those twins.

I felt like someone was behind me. Then my board was taken out from my grasp and I turned and saw those Twins looking at it funny. "Why do you use such a thing?" One of them asked, I'm guessing it it Hikaru. I snatched the board away and wrote down

'_I don't want to strain my voice_' . "Your such a weird girl" Kaoru said while tsk'ing.

"But your cute" They said while putting their arms on my shoulders much to my horror. Jun and Ryuu were about to smack them with their plates and books but didn't.

"Now back to introductions..." Kyoya said while he glared at the twins who just smirked at him.

"Tadashi Karino, rank fifith" He said while smiling sheepishly.

"Akira Toudou, rank sixth" Akira said while smiling widely at them.

I looked at Ryuu was was restraining himself from hitting the twins on the head.

"I'm...Ryuu Tsujii...rank senventh" Ryuu said.

"Now let's get to know eachother...Tadashi. your mom is the principal correct?" Kyoya said. Tadashi nodded. "Well Tamaki is our principal's son" He continued. Tadashi and Tamaki looked at eachother.

"Megumi what do you like to do~?" Hikaru and Kaoru chorused. They got up in my face and I blushed.

Just then the door swung open to reveal Yahiro and Sakura.

When he saw me and the twins...let's just say...if looks could kill.

**Yay! I'm done. Now tell me what you think. **

**Btw If you want to know who the Ouran guys are gunna get intrested in is**

**The twins: Megumi**

**Honey: Akira**

**Kyoya: Hikari**

**Mori: Sakura**

**Tamaki: Haruhi (Sorry I support this pairing~)**

**Also I noticed something~**

**Its kinda weird cause its like *Hikari and Hikaru* then *Tamaki and Tadashi and Takashi* THEIR NAMES ARE SO ALIKE~ Also if you would like me to add other pairing to this story then you can tell me. Should I add finn? TELL ME~ **


	2. Sakura's problem!

**ANOTHER CHAPTER :D BE HAPPY! Oh yes in the matters of pairings, I changed them but they are still the actual pairings so it will be like this:**

**TwinsXMegumiXYahiro**

**HoneyXAkiraXTadashi**

**MoriXHikariXKei**

**KyoyaXSakuraXJun**

**TamakiXFinnXRyuu**

**(Eventual TamakiXHaruhi)**

**Why did I change them you ask? Well I wanted them to be more mixed up and do one nobody has done yet :3 NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>Sakura's POV<p>

I watched as Yahiro went from chating with me to glaring at these red-headed twins. Megumi is so cute! BUT JUN IS CUTER! Those twins looked like they were going to rape my Jun's sister. No wonder Ryuu looks about ready to punch the living daylights out of them. By the way, where is Jun anyway?

I looked around and spotted him!

"JUN!" I ran at full speed to him. Then I jumped into his arms and he carried me LIKE A PRINCESS!

"S-Sakura?" He asked, shocked. I looked at him and smiled.

I looked around and saw more then the usual amount of people in here. "Why are there so many people?" I asked.

Then a guy with spectacles and a black book came up to me.

"Miss. Ushikubo?" I nodded at the teen. His eyes shined and he opened his book and wrote something down. This guy is kinda scary.

Then I got down from Jun's arms and crossed my arms. "Do you know why so many people are here?"

"Well, Miss. Ushikubo, we are here for a event that our two principals planned together, for us being such rich private schools, we think it would be good to host a social event"

I looked away, stubbornly "Then why wasn't our school invited?" His glasses glinted once again, and he said;

"Kokusen Academy was invited, Miss Ushikubo"

How does he know what school, I go to? I looked at him confused, then his blonde friend joined in. "Well Madam, Kyoya here knows everything about everyone!"

Why does Kyoya sound so...familiar? Kyoya pushed up his glasses and looked at his blonde friend. "Tamaki, its rude to interrupt somebody's conversation"

Tamaki went and sulked in the corner. I'm bored now. I turned around to see Jun. I grabbed his wrist and asked "JUN YOU WANNA GO ON A DATE?"

"Sakura, you know I'm still in school" He said softly. I sulked on my spot. He hurriedly tried to cheer me up.

"Maybe after school?" He said. I looked up at him and into his eyes to detect if he was lying. He wasn't.

"SO ITS A DATE!" I yelled and tackled him. I sat up and Jun didn't sit up with me though. I looked down at him and saw that he was unconscious. Uh-oh...

"Is he okay?" Kyoya asked.

The twins stopped harassing Megumi and came over to look too. Then so did Tamaki.

"Is he dead?" The twins asked and poked him with a random stick. I took the stick and broke it. Then glared at them.

Jun sat up. Ryuu and Megumi were now scurrying all over trying to fix this little problem. Jun opened his eyes and looked at me full of lust.

Well this isn't looking so good.

* * *

><p><strong>ITS SO SHORT! :'( I need inspiration . XD I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE! <strong>


End file.
